Horrorosa Ensangrentada
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Ella es especial pudo verlo dedes que la vio parada en la fila frente a el, desde el momento en el que ella no le huyo y de cho se le presento, ella era rara aun mas que el y eso le fascinaba-One shot-Au-Ongfic Pesimo summary! onegai lean


**Horrorosa ensangrentada.**

**Mmm este es mi primer songfic jejej asi que no se qué tal, creo está muy largo jejeje, Bueno en fin este songfic intento, va dedicado a los administradores de la página de Facebook FEDI (Fuerza Especial de Defensa al IchiRuki), Kya como amo esa página y arigatou a sus administradores**

**MInt**

**Kuchiki 3 **

**Ike  
Pero sobre todo para Ike!  
Nose solo digo, espero que todo mejore (aunque creo que pensaran que es una tontería que mas da jeje)**

**Espero les guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo minna san**

**Advertencia: **Este es un intento de songfic pero tambein es un Au, por lo qaue podría tener un poco de occ y es contado por la perspectiva de Ichigo

**DISCLEIMER: ** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)

La canción Horrorosa ensangrentada pertenece a zezazree y cia

**Negritas (dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

_**Negritas y cursiva: **__Letra de la canción  
lado izquierdo, se podría llamar coro _

Tengo un frio de los mil demonios, la temperatura ha bajado mucho recientemente, la noche ya está cayendo, estoy cansado, de buscar trabajo y no encontrar, es bastante pesado, camino lento por las calles de Karakura, es un pueblo tranquilo con poca gente, paso por el parque y decido tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, así que me atravieso el parque para comprarlo, pero la tienda está repleta, solo puedo bufar y formarme en la fila, enfrente de mi hay una señora de unos aparentes sesenta años, voltea hacia atrás al verme y extrañamente se sale de la fila, pienso en que tal vez podría retirarse pero se forma detrás de mí, no puedo evitar pensar en algo como típico, pero intento ignorarlo, es molesto pero me he acostumbrado, es lo que mi apariencia genera en esta sociedad, después de lo de la ancianita las personas de enfrente hacen lo mismo todos, es normal en un pueblo como este, desde los jóvenes de mi edad, hasta los niños, cosa que no me daña si no molesta pero tiene sus beneficios.

_**Horrorosa entrégate a nuestra pasión**_

_**Monstruosa… sádica**_

_**Violenta…repugnante**_

Ahora soy la segunda persona, esperen un momento la segunda?, esto es extraño bajo la mirada y es entonces cuando la veo, esta hay parada frente a mí, dándome la espalda si ni siquiera notar mi presencia o más bien parecía no importarle, cosa que extrañamente me llamo la atención así que la observe más detenidamente, era muy bajita podría apreciar que unos treinta centímetros más que yo, pensé que sería una adolecente despistada que ni siquiera reparo en que toda la fila se hubiera movido y yo estuviera ahí, así que disimuladamente reí ante su tonteara, ella, la enana como comencé a decirle, pidió un café al joven que atendía, cosa que de nuevo me sorprendió esperaba que pidiera algo como un típico chocolate todo decorado y demás cursilerías.

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica Adictiva**_

Aquel idiota que le despacho, aquel mocoso de intento coquetearle al entregarle el vaso de su café le paso una nota, de seguro su número telefónico o que se yo, viejo truco, me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que ella la recibiera, no supe por qué pero eso me causo enojo, bufe un poco para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de mí, debe ser el frio y el estar rodeado de tanta estúpida gente, pero de alguna manera mi vista regreso de nuevo a ella, no era el echo que eme interesara si no que no tenía otra cosa que ver, la música del lugar no era de mis gustos, ella sacaba dinero de su cartera y pagaba al idiota aquel, no pude evitar reír al ver que junto al dinero ella le regresaba la misma nota que segundos antes él le había dado y se daba la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

_**Wwooou**_

_**Woou**_

_**Woou**_

_**Woou**_

_**Woou**_

**Maldita sea… porqué demonios no te fijas en lo que haces- **Grite molesto al sentir como el café caliente caía sobre mi ropa, gabardina de terciopelo negra, al voltearse esta choco contra mi derramando su café, al verle por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, fríos y misteriosos, los cuales no mostraban indicios de ningún sentimiento, lo cual me sorprendió ella era enigmática, cualquier otro y sobre todo otra hubieran salido huyendo con tan solo verme frente a ellos y no era ale hecho de que fuera muy reconocido o rico sino más bien mi apariencia y carácter, aunque yo mismo digo que no tiene nada de malo me he acostumbrado a esas reacciones.

**Maldición!- **Exclamo sacándome de mis pensamientos- **Tendré que comprar otro- ** Volvió a exclamar sorprendiéndome aún más, vi cómo se giraba y pedía otro vaso al dependiente y luego volteaba hacia mi- **Gomen- **Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos me sorprendieron no podía descifrar si eran morados o azules, nos miramos por unos instantes lo que me pareció una eternidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi ceño , característico, se relajó. Por ainos instantes, pero el chillido de una mujer me saco de mis pensamientos

**KYA ESTE MALDITO BANDALO , ESTA ATACANDO A ESA NIÑITA, QUE ALGUIEN AGA ALGO!- **Grito una peli naranja, que se encontraba detrás de mí, cosa que no me sorprendió mucho pero a la joven delante de mi pareció molestarle un poco pues cruzo sus brazos y cerro lo ojos como impaciente, cosa que de nueva cuenta me sorprendió, tal parece que en poco tiempo ella a logrado muchos cambios en mi con tan solo verla unos instantes, que extraño he de estar volviéndome loco, ni siquiera la conozco pero de alguna manera quiero hacerlo me parece interesante

_**Woou**_

_**Wou**_

_**Wou**_

_**Wou**_

_**Wou**_

**Disculpa lindura, este bastardo te está molestando?- **Escuche que hablaba el despachador del lugar

**Vaya pero que gente más maleducada, creo que no les enseñaron a respetar, no deberían meterse en donde no les llaman, claramente yo podría encargarme de cualquiera que se atreviese a molestarme- **Dijo poniendo una faceta muy fría y con aire de superioridad. No pude evitarlo ella me sorprendida mucho era una persona muy diferente de su apariencia, teniéndola de frente podía apreciarle mejor, su cabello era del negro más puro y se veía rebelde, ella era bajita, su piel del blanco más puro que jamás había visto y se podía apreciar que su textura era como la de un melocotón, ella en fin parecía una muñeca, pero al ver su carácter y sus ojos hermosos pero fríos y letales, que parecían lanzarte cuchillas a los punto más vulnerables podía apreciar que era todo lo contrario a su apariencia yu en ese preciso instante una vieja canción llego a mi mente, era una de mis favoritas y describía muy bien esta situación, claro de una manera literal podría decirse

_**Esto es horror ser **_

_**Esto es horror ser**_

_**Tu y yo somos horror ser**_

_**Esto es pasión monstruosa**_

_**Sádica**_

_**Tu y yo somos horro ser**_

Depuse de que nos despacharan, por cierto a regañadientes en la cafetería, salimos juntos, al parecer ahora hacia más frio que antes, así que no supe en que momento estábamos los dos juntos caminando así el parque, uno al lado del otro, no supe por qué pero eso me relajo del cansancio del día, cada uno con su bebida, nos sentamos juntos en una banca y en silencio tomamos nuestra bebida, acompañados del frio y de las pocas gentes que pasaban por el lugar, pues ahora ya era inclusive más noche que antes.

_**Horrorosa entrégate a nuestra pasión**_

_**Monstruosa, sádica**_

_**Violenta, repugnante**_

**Rukia, des- **Escucho que pronunciaba y voltee la mirada para ver cómo ni siquiera se dignaba a verme, eso me molesto un poco

_**Esto es horror ser**_

_**Tu y yo somos horro ser**_

**Pero que maleducada eres, acaso no te han enseñado modales?, cuando te presentas con alguien tienes que verle a la cara y decir algo como es un gusto- **Dije fingiendo enfado, no sé por qué pero en ese momento se me hiso divertido enfadarla, vi de soslayo como me miraba y sus hermosos ojos parecían querer matarme. Cosa que me gusto y aterro en cierta manera.

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva **_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

_**Etílica adictiva**_

**Mira quien lo dice, señor maleante-**Escuche que me dijo mientras erguí a su espalda, pude notar que no se quedaría callada y que si algo no le gustaba lo diría sin más ni menos, cosa que me agrado y molesto , pues son estaba acostumbrado a que me retaran como ella lo estaba asiento.

**A quién demonios le dices maleante, he pequeñita?, porque no mejor te vas con tu mama o a jugar a las muñecas- **Pronuncie con desdén y sin darle importancia, cuando en realidad quería ver su reacción.

_**Horrorosa ensangrentada**_

_**Todos te buscan**_

_**Nadie te encuentra**_

_**Ahora serás tú la que se encargue de**_

_**Distraerme de hacerme olvidar de**_

_**Hacerme olvidar a**_

_**Todos mis muertos**_

**Como me has dicho, enana del demonio?- **Pregunte con tono de burla al momento de referirme a su estatura cosa que vi que le molesto

_**Wou **_

_**Wou**_

_**Wou**_

**Maldito pelos de Zanahoria, como te atreves a insultarme tienes idea, de quién soy?- **Me dijo poniéndose de pie frente a mi e irguiendo su pequeño cuerpo que a pesar de eso de ser pequeño se podía apreciar que era imponente y tenía fuerza, me siento como un verdadero Pervertido al fijarme tanto en ella, por Kami la acabo de conocer de verdad soy un pervertido como mi vieja cabra?

_**En esta cueva **_

_**Los murciélagos **_

_**Serán testigos de **_

_**Nuestro Querer**_

**Bueno debo irme, sayonara!- **Me dijo cuando ya había tomado su bolso, el cual tenía un estúpido conejo que si no mal recuerdo Yuzu, mi hermana, me dijo que su nombre era Rappy, Cappy o Chappy algo así, Quería reaccionar pero al momento de hacerlo ella ya se había retirado del lugar dejándome solo en la noche con mi vaso de chocolate vacío.

_**Wou **_

_**Wou**_

_**Wou**_

Tranquilamente me levante de la banca y me encamine a mi casa y al llegar a ella cuando me senté en la sala pensé que aquella mujer era de lo más rara, inclusive más rara que yo, por aceptémoslo no era muy común, en Karakura, ver a un Gótico con el cabello de color naranja, como las zanahorias, la gente siempre temía de mi manera de vestir y mi ceño profundamente fruncido, tal como paso hoy en aquella cafetería, todos menso ella que ni siquiera me conoce, cualquiera hubiera mojado sus pantalones al verme tras ellos pues por mi ropa digo usar pantalones negros con incrustaciones de hebillas, arneses y demás colgando de ellos más aunado a eso unas botas de plataforma con los miso componentes y una gran gabardina de terciopelo, collares pegados a mi cuello con estoperoles, pulseras de cadenas unos gogless hechos por mí con colores llamativos, los ojos delineados de negro y demás vamos la mayoría se asusta con eso, pero ella aparecer no, me reto, peleo y converso conmigo, inclusive se presentó, de una manera rara, como me gustaría recordar bien su nombre pero aquella canción me la recuerda bastante, Horrorosa ensangrentada es el nombre de la canción, aunque ella tiene toda al apariencia de una muñequita su carácter no lo es por dentro es horrorosamente perfecta, de eso me he dado cuenta con tan solo verla y escucharla unos instantes. Es momento de dejar de pensar en eso pues mañana tengo uan entrevista de trabajo muy importante con un tal Kuchiki asi que como es mi costumbre prendo mi estéreo y pongo un disco para dormir, al escuchar el inicio puedo identificar claramente que se trata de la canción de Zezzeree

_**Esto es horror ser.**_

**MInna san espero haya sido de su agrado, y quiero agradecerles por tomar parte de su tiempo para leerlo, Vamos sean buenos y déjenme un lindo/feo review!  
con sus críticas, si se que el género o la canción no son muy buenas para algunos jejej pero es lo que acostumbro escuchar, ya saben si quieren matarme o algo así pues díganmelo y veremos qué podemos hacer, pido disculpas por si no fue de su agrado y espero que los adm de la página lo leanjeje**

**Espero les guste y onegai me gustaría saber su opinión sobre mi intento de songfic creo quedo muy largo**

**Bien Yukary se despide no sin antes desearles un buen Día/Tarde/noche, es lo lindo que te lo deseen asi que se los deseo**

**Yukary chan les dice: Ya nee!  
**


End file.
